In the dungeons of Asgard
by Ophite68
Summary: Sanity is expecting the universe to abide by certain rules. What happens when you lose or replace your sureties with others - and faith doesn't take the slow road in achieving its goals.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a response scene to a fic on t0bemadeofglass, Better Not To Breathe Than to Breathe A Lie chapter 2. Earth has been conquered by Asgard and a few humans end up in the dungeons.

The trio: Odin, the blond, and the slighter one stopped before the cell watching her as she rhythmically punched the orange field surrounding it. Paying them no attention she continued, electric pain shocking up her arm with each stroke.

She had started small, just touching with her finger tips, advancing to collapsing her hand to a fist to make the slight punch. It had been agony, but in her boredom and frustration she had continued through days and weeks, until she had reached this point. Exploring her pain and the 'wall' - the one in the cell and the one she had come to realize existed in her mind.

The one in her mind was starting to weaken. With every punch she could feel a fault line growing as she explored the wall in her cell with her fists. The feel of it, the color of it, and the pain it sent jolting up her arm. The guards ignored her knowing the wall was unbreakable. They were silent figures behind it. No sound passed through, no smell, and it tasted of a fiery nothingness. But the wall in her mind, she could feel a give there, growing with every punch.

Odin spoke and there was sound. It broke her rhythm for a moment as this new thing was added to her knowledge of the wall. "Girl, what is your name?"

"I am…" she stopped on the edge of epiphany.

The guard to the side growled, "Answer your king!"

The tipping point occurred as her fist accelerated and then passed through the wall in the next punch. And giggled. "I AM was right!," she announced as the guard's spear appeared at her throat. She turned to look at Odin's shocked face and continued "Well, of course he is. He always is."

The blonde one gasped "How" As the dark haired one said "Seider!?"

She smiled drawing her hand back indifferent to the treat of the spear "Amen, I say to you, if you have faith the size of a mustard seed, you will say to this mountain, 'Move from here to there,' and it will move. Nothing will be impossible for you." She cocked her head and added, "All the easier considering that this wall isn't really here."

!  
>Sanity is expecting the universe to abide by certain rules. What happens when you lose or replace your sureties with others - and faith doesn't take the slow road in achieving its goals.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This one was inspired by t0bemadeofglass Chapter 18 of Better Not To Breathe Than to Breathe A Lie 

Silly girl don't take on so. Just remember that the Aesir are like lions, powerful, magnificent, beautiful... sometimes even affectionate. But they are natural born killers every one of them. You can love them - just remember that you can't change their nature. A moment of inattention will leave you mauled or dead. Which is why most sensible people like to keep them at a distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 12 of Better Not To Breathe Than to Breathe A Lie by t0bemadeofglass inspired these two scenes.

#1.  
>"Is that a trick question? Loyalty requires love, love is weakness, and weakness is, as you have so carefully taught us, worthy only of death."<p>

#2  
>"Don't bother lying to me. Or perhaps you are lying to yourself? Your people aren't giving immortality to humanity as any kind of gift."<p>

She tilted her head and looked Thor in the eyes. "Those other realms you conquered?" Her voice was idle and inquisitive. "You came in - you shattered their bodies and wounded their souls and drove any hope of ever living their lives for themselves out of them? After that they were no further trouble to you, for centuries."

Her smile turned cold and grim now. "But not us. You crush one generation, and the next rises. You crush them and the next rises again. How difficult it must be for you!" She said in mock pity. "Every generation is born in new hope and dreams. How tedious, how boring, how draining on your resources and credibility it is.

Our mortality means that you must reconquer in every single generation. After a time even the Aesir must grow tired of slaughtering children"

"This is for your own Good!" Thor proclaimed, "with immortality you will come to understand a better way, be joined with the other realms, and protected from the coming danger."

"Then there is the other matter. The timing of your invasion. Asgard is the same now as it was when you were a child a thousand years ago." She met his eyes, talking past his proclamation as if it were irrelevant, "and a thousand years from now you and your children will likewise be similar. Not us. In the last 150 years we have gone from trudging the surface of our world to flight, space, and instant communication. We are cracking our own genetic code and in not many more years we will create ourselves as we wish. You had to stop us now... while you still could.

"That is what you seek to put an end to with your gift of poisoned fruit. No gift, Just another weapon.


End file.
